Ortensia Educational Television
Background: TBA 1st logo (November 4, 1952-1955) Nicknames: "OET Map of America" "Stolen Antenna" Logo: Same as the 1st NET logo, but the antenna is in place of Ortensia's hat. The text is replaced and it says "OET". The other texts are replaced and they read: ORTENSIA EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION and EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION AND RADIO CENTER" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Not sure if any old film prints at the Museum of Broadcast Communications have this logo, but it did show up three times on Because of You: 50 Years of Channel 9 (Ortensia version). Scare Factor: 2nd logo (1955-1959) Nickname: "The OET Circle" Logo: Same as the 2nd NET logo, but OET is in place of NET. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Just an female announcer saying "This is Ortensia Educational Television". Availability: See the 2nd NET logo. Scare Factor: 3rd logo (1958) Nicknames: "FTVOETFTV" Logo: Same as the 3rd NET logo, but "FTV" is in place of ETV. and the white text is now "OET" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the program. Availabity: Seen on Ortensia's 10 for Survival. Scare Factor: 4th logo (1958-1959) Nickname: "OET Map of America II" Logo: Same as the NET logo, but when the boxes shoot at the right, the text is replaced. FX/SFX: Same as the NET logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the NET logo, but the announcer says "This is Ortensia Educational Television". Availability: TBA Scare Factor: 5th logo (1959) Nicknames: "OET in a House" "The OET House" "Stolen Antenna II" Logo: Same as the NET logo, but the text is now OET and the antenna is replaced with Ortensia's hat. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the NET logo. Availability: Coming soon! Scare Factor: 6th logo (1959-October 2, 1966) Nicknames: "The Carpet" "The OET House II" "Stolen Antenna III" "The House on TV Static" Logo: Same as the NET logo, but the text is replaced and the antenna is in place of Ortensia's hat again. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: Same as before. Scare Factor: 7th logo (1964?-February 18, 1968) Nicknames: "OET Fire Cage" "The Dancing Pheonixcage" Logo: Same as the 7th NET logo, but when the text is forming, the N is replaced with an O, drawing in circles. The birdcage is replaced by a pheonixcage. FX/SFX: Same as the 7th Net logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 7th NET logo. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: 8th logo (February 19, 1968-August 2, 1971) Note: The first four images are the regular variants. The fifth image is the Black Journal variant. The sixth and seventh images are the Mister Oswald variants and the last image is the copyright version. Nicknames: "The Roof" "The OET Logo" "The OET House III" "Stolen Antenna IV" Logo: Same as the last NET logo, but with 2 differences: * The text "NATIONAL EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION" is replaced with "ORTENSIA EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION", until it forms to an line, the antenna is replaced with Ortensia's hat yet again. * :When the line is forming, the same antenna replaced with only Ortensia's hat. Variants: TBA FX/SFX: The flipping effects. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: